


Your Not A Pest (Old Fic)

by Pie555



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Spanking, Wrestling, wedgies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 19:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pie555/pseuds/Pie555
Summary: This fic was written a few years ago when I was a younger writer. It needs to be edited. So if it's of lower quality I apologize for that!
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

''Nii-San! Wait up!'' The sound of little bare feet slapping the hard polished wood and the childish voice of a seven-year-old boy was heard from just outside the house where fog made it hard to see anything 10 feet away, and wet dew glistened the grass. Sasuke is just a pair of hastily put on grey shorts, and a backward black t-shirt appeared at the doorway, sleep still in his eyes. ''Big brother...'' He paused as his eyes caught sight of his older brother. ''...where are you going?'' Sasuke asked softly after seeing his big brother dressed in his Anbu armor and gear, the sharp tanto sword across his back polished and ready for its lethal purpose. His heart dropped as he felt the tension in the air as the two brother's stood on the porch.

Itachi stopped his motion to carry on down the stairs of his family's porch. The 13-year-old turned to look back at his little brother, his obsidian black eyes sharp and emotionless, a trace amount of annoyance crossed his face and held in his voice. ''I'm needed for a Mission. Go back to bed, Sasuke. You don't have to be up for another hour and a half.'' Itachi said coldly.

Sasuke eased himself backward a bit; fear filled his core as he pouted sadly. ''I heard you moving around downstairs...B-but Anki...you promised that you would watch my spar with Iruka-Sensei to test our starting skills, I've been training hard for a while for this...for you to see...'' Sasuke sadly said as he looked down in disappointment. All that hard work to show Itachi, his skills were all worthless now. ''It's not fair, why today do you have a mission? Why do you have to leave now and not later?'' Sasuke said as he looked up with an angry pout marring his face, his little fists clenched.

Itachi closed his eyes and sighed. He reached out slowly with his right hand, knowing that his little brother was watching closely. He opened his eyes and poked his brother across his forehead with enough force to leave a small red mark a bit of sting.

Sasuke flinched and scowled as he rubbed the spot mournfully. ''Oww...what was that for-''

''I don't have time for this Sasuke. Go back to bed; you can tell me later.'' Itachi said, interrupting his little brother. Itachi's face showed nothing but coldness as he turned away, ignoring Sasuke's disappointed pout. The village needed him urgently.

Sasuke watched as his brother's body disappeared from view with the expert use of the Body Flicker Jutsu. Sniffling, Sasuke headed back inside his house with his head hung sadly.

* * *

Later that night, Sasuke was eating dinner with his mother and father; his brother wasn't expected to be back for another two days or so. Mikoto, Sasuke's mother, had noticed her youngest son's sadness that morning, she knew that Itachi had been forced to break his promise to Sasuke. She had tried to cheer Sasuke up, but the boy was in a rut that she couldn't bring him out from.

''So Sasuke, how was your spar with Iruka-Sensei today?'' Mikoto asked, smiling to try and distract her son.

Sasuke swallowed the piece of fish in his mouth before he spoke. ''It went okay. Sensei scored me as second best behind Kiba Inzunka.'' Sasuke said with disappointment for himself. He knew he could have done better. He had put so much effort into his training to ensure it. He was just distracted because of Itachi. Thinking about his older brother made him frown and cause him to rub his arm nervously. ''Mom...why does Itachi treat me like I'm such a pest?''

Mikoto's eyes widened in surprise, and she shook her head no. ''He doesn't see you as a pest Sasuke, he loves you very much. He has a lot on his plate; he works hard and has such high expectation's on his shoulders. He talks about you a lot; actually, he's proud of you.'' Mikoto said to her son's shock.

''H-He..he does? R-Really?'' Sasuke asked as his mouth hung open. Warmth spread through his chest as his mother nodded. ''Wow...'' Sasuke smiled softly and went back to eating, this time much more uplifted.

Mikoto smiled happy that her words had uplifted her youngest son.

* * *

The two days went by quickly. It was about 8 PM and night had fallen when Itachi was making his way back home in his usual clothing, his new Anbu Armor sealed into a sealing scroll that he was carrying home with him. He had to be checked out by a medical shinobi to heal a few of his small injuries before showering and cleaning up as well as reporting in for the mission.

Itachi climbed the front porch of his home and unlocked the door with his key before opening the door and entering. ''Mother, I'm home,'' Itachi said loud enough for his mother to hear. He removed his shinobi sandals and walked into the kitchen, where his mouth hugged him and welcomed him back.

''Welcome home, Itachi. I hope everything went okay with your mission.'' Mikoto said, smiling. Her features then showed concern. ''Itachi, we need to talk about something.'' She said seriously.

Itachi frowned but nodded.

* * *

Sasuke hadn't even realized his brother had gotten home yet. He was watching cartoons on the TV in his bedroom from his bed when he got a knock on the door. ''Yea, mom?'' Sasuke asked over the TV.

''It's me, Sasuke, not mother,'' Itachi said as he stepped into the room, a small smile on his face.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he heard his brother's voice. He turned his head and brightly smiled when he saw him. ''Anki! Your home!'' Sasuke shouted as he got up, the TV ignored as he jogged over to his older brother and wrapped his arms around his middle. ''How was your mission Itachi? Tell me about it. Tell me about it!'' Sasuke begged as he looked up hopefully.

Itachi chuckled and ran his finger's through his little brother's hair as he closed the door behind him. ''I promise I will Sasuke, let's sit down first,'' Itachi said, smiling. Sasuke nodded and pulled his brother to his bed, where he jumped onto it and moved to the side for his brother to get in. Itachi sat down on the bed before pulling his legs up and sitting cross-legged on the couch. ''I wanted to say something first, Sasuke,'' Itachi said while his little brother leaned against his side.

Sasuke frowned as he looked up at Itachi before smiling a bit. ''Okay, sure. What is it?'' Sasuke asked as he crossed his legs like his brother. He sensed that it was something important.

Itachi smiled and looked down at his brother. ''I wanted to apologize about breaking my promise and being mean to you as well that morning. I don't mean to treat you like your a pest Sasuke. I was becoming the shinobi I had to be that morning. I don't mean the bad things or feelings I say or give when I'm like that. So don't go thinking that your just a pest. You're my little brother, and I love you very much. Its why I am a Shinobi.'' Itachi said as he wrapped an arm around his little brother's shoulders to hold him close.

Sasuke's eyes had widened for a moment when he first heard what his brother was saying, but he smiled a moment later and hugged his brother back. ''I understand, but I accept your apology Itachi,'' Sasuke said gently as he breathed in his brother's scent. It always relaxed him. His brother could be scary, but that was only when he was getting into and in that Shinobi mode.

Sasuke smiled and looked up at his brother. ''Itachi, can you tell me about your mission now. Pleeeeeeaaaseeee, you promised!'' Sasuke said, bouncing up and down.

Itachi chuckled and held his brother down, so he wasn't bouncing. ''Okay, okay, I will, don't bounce yourself out of bed. So, we were in Rain Country, it was a complete downpour, and we were soaked in mud. Me and my men were searching for a long lost artifact that dated back hundreds of years...''


	2. Chapter 2

''Wow, Anki, your amazing,'' Sasuke said in shock, his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide as his brother finished the story. His brother had ripped through the Kumo Shinobi, all 50 of them like they were nothing! He was amazed by the story of his brother and his team fighting off the Kumo troops while protecting the artifact, which to his small dismay his brother couldn't tell him honestly about, which left him using his wild imagination. But he soaked up everything his brother said, taking it as complete truth. Sasuke smiled softly as he looked down at his lap, his cheeks pink while he rested his head against his big brother's side.

''I don't think I will ever be better then you Itachi...that was...you are the strongest ninja ever, aren't you?'' Sasuke asked as he chuckled softly. His brother was so amazing. A part of him just knew that he would never be as strong as brother, but another part of him burned with brotherly defiance that made him want to become an even better shinobi then his big brother.

Itachi patted his little brother on the shoulder, a soft smile on his face. ''Don't think like that, Sasuke, if you work hard, I'm sure you'll become even better then me. I'm sure you will one day blow me out of the water. And I'm not the strongest Ninja ever either. I'm just a brilliant one.'' Itachi said, chuckling. He glanced over at the clock on his brother's bed time table. It was only 9. His brother still had another 45 minutes before he had to go to bed. ''Sasuke, if you want, we can play for a little while before you have to go to bed.'' Itachi offered something that his tight schedule rarely allowed.

Sasuke brightened up at his brother's words, even if they made him blush. ''Thanks Itachi, I promise I won't let you down.'' Sasuke looked over to where his brother was looking, noticing it was the clock he hoped it wasn't time for bed, he wasn't tired at all! Turning his head back to look up at his brother's eyes widened in surprise. His brother never had time to play with him. He mischievously smiled as he got an idea. ''Sure, we can play!'' Sasuke took that moment to shove his brother off his bed, with only was raised maybe a foot and a half off the ground as he jumped down on top of his brother, the two quickly get into a wrestling match. ''I got you, Itachi!''

Itachi's smile fell off his face as he was unexpectedly pushed off the bed only to gently land on his back on his brother's soft carpet. A grin was creeping upon his face. ''Wait a second, Sasuke-Oof! Ah, your heavy!'' Itachi said, wincing as his brother landed on top of him. He smiled and began to push against his little brother in the sudden wrestling match. ''That's not very fair, Sasuke, you cheated, haha,'' Itachi said, laughing as he made sure his shoulders weren't touching the ground for too long as he turned over onto his stomach while his brother sat on his legs. Now he just had to use his legs to shake his brother off.

''All fair in love and war Itachi.'' Sasuke teased as he pushed and swatted away his brother's offending hands. He needed to pin his brother and quick! He growled as his brother turned onto his stomach. Glancing down at his brother's butt, he smirked. ''Wrong move Anki!" Sasuke used both of his little hands to reach into his brother's pants and grab the back of his black boxer briefs. ''YAHHHH!" Sasuke shouted as he yanked the cotton up as hard as he could, the incredible sound of cloth being stretched filled his ears, pulling and yanking he was able to get his brother's underwear a bit more the midway up his back and had stretched out his brother's leg holes.

Itachi was about to kick his brother off when he heard what his brother said. What did he mean by that? Now it was going to be much harder to pin him to the floor now that he was on his stomach. Itachi's eyes widened as he felt his brother reach into his pants to grab the back of his underwear. ''Wait Don't do that, Sasuke-AIii!'' Itachi's face burned bright red as he let out a short wail slip from his lips as his brother mercilessly gave him a wedgie, something he hadn't gotten in a long time. As the pulling and yanking got harder, he felt the pain of his underwear cutting into his butt crack more and more; it burned and stung with a passion. ''S-Sasuke let go of my underwear this instant! O-Ow~! A wedgie is uncalled for!'' Itachi said as he twisted and reached back to try and get his underwear away from his brother. This pair was ruined for sure. With a heave, he was able to knock Sasuke off of him as heard him laugh and giggle wildly.

Sasuke ignored the burning in his arms as he pulled on his brother's underwear. His face was contorted with all his laughter as he gave his super-strong older brother a wedgie. ''No way! I'm going to keep going until you submit! Hehehe.'' Sasuke tried to hold on, but he was unable to keep a hold of himself and got knocked off to the side of his brother's legs. He rolled on the carpet as he looked at his brother with a snicker. He watched as Itachi got up to his knees and reached back to un-wedgie himself, the way Itachi's stretched out underwear hung a foot long out the back of his pants.

Itachi hissed as he rubbed his butt in a soothing gesture. His crack stung from the stunt Sasuke pulled. Opening his eyes, he turned to glare at his brother only to instead grin. He was having fun. ''You're going to regret that, Sasuke,'' Itachi said as he stood up and walked quickly over to his brother. Before his little brother could get up off his hands and knees, he reached into the back of his brother's shorts to grab hold of Sasuke white briefs and pull them up hard to the point he had lifted his brother entirely off the ground.

Sasuke felt genuine fear spread through his system as he heard his brother's words. Uh oh! He tried to get up to run, but his brother was to fast. ''Wait Itachi It was just a joke!'' Sasuke said, blushing as his brother grabbed his underwear. He looked back with wide eyes. Itachi wouldn't do this, would he?!

He would, and he did. Sasuke yelped and wailed as he was lifted off the ground to be given a hanging wedgie by Itachi. ''Owwwww Itachi, let me down! It hurts!'' Sasuke said as he kicked his legs and tried to reach the floor with his hands but couldn't reach the top of his buttcheeks being exposed to his older brother. Despite being in pain from the wedgie, he was having a type of fun he hadn't had in a while with his brother.

Itachi snickered and let his brother hang by his underwear, his eyes filled with hidden laughter as he looked at the top half of his brother's pale globes moon him. ''Not so fun getting a wedgie now is it Sasuke? It was foolish to think that I would let you get away with that.'' Itachi teased.

Sasuke whined and kicked his legs uselessly. His butt crack was burning! ''I'm sorry I'm sorry! Come on, let me down, Itachi~!'' Sasuke pleaded to blush in embarrassment at how things had turned out; he pouted cutely as he dangled in his wedgie.

Itachi smiled. ''But I still have to one-up you, Sasuke,'' Itachi said as he sat down on his brother's bed while laying his little brother over his lap in the classic spanking position. He grabbed the back of Sasuke's grey pants and pulled them down. ''Now, I'll spank you until you submit,'' Itachi said as his brother's wedgied butt cheeks were left entirely bare. He raised his palm and delivered the first light swat down to Sasuke's upturned bottom.

Sasuke blushed and began to fight as soon as he was put over his brother's lap. ''No way, come on! Not a spanking Itachi! This is so embarrassing~.'' Sasuke whined cutely as his shorts were pulled down to his ankles, where he accidentally kicked them off. His pale cheeks clenched tightly in anticipation. Sasuke squeezed his eyes tight for the hard slap. Instead, he only squeaked at the light slap. It stung very lightly, but it didn't hurt. ''Oo! Itachi-Ah! Ouch! Hehehe-Ah! Cut it out~!'' Sasuke said, giggling at the foolishness of it as his butt was gently spanked. He had been scared that his brother was going to wail into him, but he had been gentle in the end. Still, it was starting to sting back there. ''It's starting to really...heat Itachi, come on stop pleeeeasseee,'' Sasuke begged in an over manner as he giggled and shook his pink butt as if trying to cool it off, instead only looking silly.

Itachi paused with the spanking as he laughed softly at Sasuke's antics, gosh how long had it been since he had been able to care so free? To act like a normal boy for once, it felt so alien to him but natural as well. Looking at his little brother, Sasuke was just adorable. Spanking Sasuke's butt pink only helped to secure that fact. He gently rubbed his little brother's bare butt; the slightly warmed up skin felt good to rub. ''I guess you had enough Sasuke. Serves you right for giving me a wedgie and for starting with a cheap shot.'' Itachi said teasingly as he pulled the cotton out from Sasuke's buttcheeks. He had also ruined Sasuke's underwear just how Sasuke had destroyed his. Looking behind him at the clock, he saw it was getting close to Sasuke's bedtime. ''It's getting late Sasuke, you should settle down and go to bed okay?''

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Itachi's tease. He would do it again in a heartbeat if it meant even just a fraction of fun he had with his Anki just now. He sighed in relief as his rear was rubbed by his big brother's hand; it felt so good on the heated skin. The action made him blush but also cuddle further into his brother's lap. That wedgie was still annoying him, though. Though as if Itachi read his mind, his brother un-did the wedgie. ''Much better...'' Sasuke said relaxed as he reached back to rub his rear for a few seconds. Blinking, he looked up towards his brother and sighed as he got up, much like he could have the whole time. ''Yea, I will; I'm tired now,'' Sasuke said as he wiped at his eyes. His underwear felt so weird to wear now that it was all stretched out; it felt like it would fit someone twice his size. Looking at his brother, he blushed and looked down. ''Actually Itachi...can I ask you a question?'' Sasuke said shyly as he looked at the door, not wanting to get caught.

Itachi's smile had toned down as the fun ended. Still, there was a slight smile on his face. Hearing his brother, he nodded. ''Sure, what is it, Sasuke?''

Sasuke bit his lip and went and sat next to his brother, all while looking down shyly. ''Well... it's kinda naughty and, I'm not a little boy anymore, but I wanted to have you sleep with me tonight. And I thought it might be fun if I don't know...maybe if we were naked when we did it?'' Sasuke asked as he looked away, too humiliated to look at his nii-san. He didn't know why he wanted to do that, but being naked was always only meant for bath time, and the idea of going to bed naked the thrill of the concept and naughtiness of it made it seem like fun.

Itachi was instantly suspicious when Sasuke started it off with 'its kinda naughty' only to relax as he listened further. As he thought of the idea, even he felt himself grow a bit embarrassed at the thought. Mostly about the naked part. He had to follow his parent's rules as well, and he had never slept nude other than the few times when he was with Shisui, and they had been doing that less and less. Not because Shisui had grown up at all, of course, no Shisui was still very much a child in his heart as always. But thinking about it, he didn't see the harm in doing this little excursion with Sasuke, plus it began to sound a bit of fun as he thought about it longer. Itachi nodded his head yes as he smiled. ''Okay, sure we can, just lock the door first,'' Itachi said as he turned off the T.V and took out the red cloth that held his hair in a ponytail.

Sasuke's eyes showed his happiness as much as the wide smile that spread across his face. ''Okay, thank you, Anki!'' Sasuke whispered as he turned and ran to his door and locked it. He turned around and headed back to the bed with a blush as he saw Itachi take out his ponytail. Fingering his shirt, he slowly pulled it off and put it and his shorts in the hamper in his room as his brother took off his shirt and dropped his pants.

Itachi smiled and chuckled as he was left in just his underwear. ''Shy Sasuke?'' He teased lovingly. ''Don't be, it's okay.'' Itachi was the first to push down his underwear as his face flushed a soft pink. He stepped out of them and stood in the nude as he watched Sasuke drop his briefs as well, leaving himself bare.

Feeling Itachi's eyes on him, Sasuke was quick to jump on his bed and under the covers. ''Don't stare Itachi!'' Sasuke whispered scoldingly and in embarrassment. Despite this, he couldn't help but stare back at Itachi, his eyes caught on his brother's butt. It seemed like his only more significant. It made him jealous that he was the only one just to be spanked, he knew Itachi got it sometimes, but he never saw. He wished he was the one who could put his brother over his lap and spank his butt, unlike it is the other way around.

Itachi smirked as he watched his Otouto, he knew where Sasuke's eyes were looking at. He let Sasuke stare for a bit before he slipped under the covers. ''Now who's staring?'' Itachi teased as he poked his brother on the forehead.

Sasuke winced and rubbed his forehead as he pouted. ''I was not...'' He said shyly as he looked down. Now that they were both lying down, Sasuke turned off the lamp. He was looking at where his brother as he let his lip quiver a second before he wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck and cuddled into his chest. ''Thanks for spending time with me, Nii-san,'' Sasuke said, sniffling. He adored his big brother and wanted his attention so badly, now that he got it, even for one night, it meant so much to him. He sniffled cutely as a few tears slipped from his eyes.

Itachi chuckled as his brother turned off the light. He watched confused in the moonlight as his brother's lip quivered before being surprised when Sasuke launched himself into his chest. He wrapped his arms around his naked little brother and rubbed his back and warm bottom gently. Before he could ask what was wrong, Sasuke told him all he needed to know why he was crying. Itachi chuckled softly and held his little brother tighter in their embrace. ''Its okay Sasuke, I love spending time with you, I wish I could do it more. You mean a lot to me, just as much as I mean to you.'' Itachi whispered soothingly.

Sasuke relaxed, and his breathing began to slow down and even out. ''Your the best Anki ever, Itachi,'' Sasuke whispered.

Itachi smiled and kissed his brother on the nose. ''You to Otouto. You're not a pest; you're my brother.'' Itachi whispered. He relaxed into his pillow and closed his eyes, Sasuke's warm breath gently washing across his face as he did the same to Sasuke. ''Goodnight, Sasuke, I love you,'' Itachi whispered.

Sasuke smiled softly. ''Goodnight Itachi...I love you too.'' He whispered back.

The two Uchiha brothers fell asleep together peacefully.


End file.
